


Newtmas《成结》 Part2

by ReginaW



Series: 《成结》 Newtmas [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaW/pseuds/ReginaW





	Newtmas《成结》 Part2

Newt是在酒店房间里醒来的，身上干干净净穿着酒店的浴袍，要不是身上的吻痕和后庭微凉的感觉提醒着他昨天发生的事情是真的，Newt差点以为自己梦游了。昨天自己的抑制剂到底死到哪里去了，明明放在外衣口袋里的……shit，出门的时候太急拿错了外套。Newt扶额，叹了口气。昨天真的是糗大了。回想起昨天晚上在杂货间里上演的令人羞耻的性事，Newt不可控制地红了耳根。等等，咖啡厅收拾了没有？！Newt赶忙收拾干净往咖啡厅奔去。  
“Hey Newt！昨天收拾得挺干净，但是我发现杂货间的东西顺序似乎变了？”  
Newt嘴角抽搐了几下，脑子里又蹦出了昨天两人在杂货间里的“床上运动”。  
“You’re paranoid Teresa。”  
“Hummm maybe。不过今天你休息，你来干嘛？”  
“就……来看看。”  
“……Okay。”  
Teresa向Newt做了一个鬼脸，回到了吧台。

Newt走在回学校的路上，Thomas。他想着。琥珀色的眼眸，泉水一般清澈，却又像无尽深渊深邃地随时能将人吸进去；高挺的鼻梁，苹果肌上的雀斑给他增添了一丝稚气；而他的嘴唇……Newt拼命的阻止自己去回忆昨天的事情，阻止自己去回忆Thomas。但是他太迷人了。

回到宿舍，Newt一下瘫倒在床上。自己需要好好睡一觉，赶走脑海里不断重复出现的画面。就在Newt昏昏沉沉马上就要睡着的时候，Minho风风火火地闯进宿舍，扔下书包冲向Newt。  
“Dude！你昨天一晚上干嘛去了！走也没说一声还一夜未归？！难不成你背着我找了别的男人？？？”  
Minho做出一副痛心疾首的样子，并时不时地用他的眯眯眼瞟Newt。  
“我的天哪Minho您可歇会儿吧。去去去玩你自己的去让我好好睡一觉。我现在可没心情跟你过家家。”  
Newt皱了皱眉，翻个身裹紧了身上的被子。

Newt显然是累坏了。从上午十点半一直睡到晚上七点。一睁眼就看见床边一块大板子，上面用马克笔写着：

DUDE，剩下这个半个周末你好好歇着，我就不打扰你了。下周一就到我的比赛了你必须去给我加油！可别像这样无精打采的！比完赛聚餐的时候顺便介绍个人给你。 ——Minho

Newt艰难地从床上爬起来，一个人的周末，听起来不错。

这个周末Newt改完了自己的论文，给宿舍做了个大扫除，去超市买了一些生活用品以及他最爱的英式红茶。周日晚上Minho回到宿舍的时候Newt正窝在沙发里喝着茶看着电视。  
“看来我不在的这段时间您一个人过得挺滋润啊，还做了大扫除。欸你怎么不帮我收拾一下！你好——狠——的——心——啊——”  
“我为什么要帮你收拾？您老那臭袜子我可受不了。你看看堆得都成山了！我跟你讲Minho，你要是再不把你那堆袜子处理了，我就把它们都放到你的枕头里。”  
Newt继续喝着他的茶看着电视，自动屏蔽了Minho的哀嚎声。  
可惜假期总是过得很快，转眼就到了新的一周。  
“Newt！该走了！”  
“啊……我一定要去吗……”  
“一！定！要！去！你什么时候才能停止问这个没有任何意义的问题？哪次你没被我拽过去？”  
“……没有。”  
“所以嘛，以后就放弃抵抗乖乖跟我去。”  
“……”  
田径场上。  
Newt坐在观众席上，冲看向他的Minho挥了挥手，并用口型说了一句“加油”。倒不是Newt觉得无聊，主要是Minho在田径队里没有人能赢过他，所以加油助威这种事是完全没有必要的。但是就在Newt觉得“哦Minho又要赢了我可以歇了”的时候，有一个人竟然超过了他。？？？？什么情况？？？？Newt定睛一看……WTF？？Thomas？？？哇我还是先溜，此地不宜久留。Newt悄咪咪地开始收拾自己的东西，但是仍旧没能成功出逃。  
   
“我们今天庆祝的原因是！咱们田径队，终于有人能超过我了！”  
“恭喜Greenie成功结束了Minho那天杀的连胜纪录。”  
“我们以后还有的是切磋的机会。”  
所有人都站了起来，高举酒杯。  
“Cheers！”

“Hey Newt！来见见打破我连胜纪录的新人！”  
Minho朝Newt挥挥手，Newt恨不得找个地洞钻进去。在刚刚祝酒的时候，Newt就发现了一直徘徊在自己身上的目光。Thomas终于还是站到了他的对面。  
“Thomas这是我的舍友Newt，Newt，相信你在操场上已经见过了Thomas的英姿。”  
“你好，Thomas。”  
Thomas伸出手，Newt迟疑了一下握了上去。Thomas一下抓住了Newt的手，还轻轻捏了一下。Newt皱了皱眉，赶忙将手抽回来。  
“Newt。”  
就连神经大条的Minho都感觉到了两人之间的尴尬气氛。但是他......  
“第一次见面不熟很正常嘛，多聊聊就好了！你们聊着，我去跟其他人玩去了！一会见！”  
Newt几乎想要暴打Minho一顿，竟然就把自己扔在这里。Newt现在没来由地有些烦躁，转头却正好撞上Thomas深邃的目光。Newt一时间不知所措，踱了几步之后深吸一口气，对Thomas说：  
“我要去外面透个气，一起吗？”  
Newt说话的时候眼睛一直瞟着别处，错过了Thomas眼中一闪而过的光芒。

“Thomas，我......”  
“我一直在想你。”  
轰趴馆外，低头踢着石子的Newt听见Thomas这样说。我也是。Newt在心里说着，却不敢将自己的心声说出。  
“我看不透你，Newt。我不知道你到底在想什么，你甚至不愿意看我。我当时真的只是为了帮你......”  
“......只是为了帮我......这样吗。”  
Newt不知道为什么自己会感觉喘不过气。  
“不！不是......”  
“那是什么呢，Thomas？你只说了两句话就已经自相矛盾了。你到底是怎么想的，我不是很在意。我谢谢你的好意，但是那天发生的事情，不能有第三个人知道。是我疏忽了才会发生那样的事情，不会再有下次了。”  
Newt将自己肚子里的火一下子都发泄在了Thomas身上，却马上对于自己的失态感到惊讶。他不知道自己是怎么了，在Thomas面前，他无法控制自己的言行，无法控制事情的发展，他无法控制任何事情。Newt不喜欢这样，非常不喜欢。  
“我知道了Newt。那件事，我就当从来没发生过。那我们，还可以当朋友吗？”  
Thomas的语气小心翼翼的，Newt终于抬头看向他，Thomas有些凌乱的黑发以及有些茫然的神情让他看起来像一只大型犬。Newt一瞬间想要给他一个拥抱，但是他克制住了，他必须克制。  
“我想......我做不到。对不起Thomas，这不是你的错误。我相信你会是一个非常好的朋友，但是因为我自己的原因，我无法跟你做朋友。就这样吧，再见。”  
Newt几乎颤抖着说出这一连串的话，然后头也不回地走了。他不敢回头，他害怕看到Thomas的脸之后就不顾一切地冲到他的怀里，他更害怕Thomas会推开他。与其去做一些不知道结局的事情，还不如从一开始就不要去尝试。 

Newt一个人漫无目的地走在街上，看着各种用霓虹灯装饰的招牌和走在路上的人群，他忽然觉得自己特别孤单。心底涌出酸涩的感觉，眼泪也不自觉地流下。Newt突然想要喝一杯，于是走进了离他最近的一家夜店。

太吵了。音乐仿佛要把音响炸开。但是Newt顾不了那么多了，他太需要酒精来麻痹自己。  
“一杯加冰波本谢谢。”  
Newt看着杯中的酒，想着：  
Thomas的眼睛也是这个颜色……  
Newt甩甩头，似乎是想要把脑中的想法全部甩走。他将酒一饮而尽，咧了咧嘴，看来酒对于自己来说还是太过了。夜店令人窒息的臭味和震耳欲聋的噪音只会让自己更加烦躁，还是赶紧离开吧。离开吧台，Newt被人流挤进了舞池。  
“God，this is gonna get nasty.”  
舞池中的男男女女随着节奏忘我地扭着，时不时就会有某个人的屁股怼到他，还会有人想拉着他一起发疯。Newt现在开始后悔进来这个夜店了。  
“这种地方真的不是我能来的。再不出去我真的要聋了......请麻烦让让！Hey！让一下！！！”

当Newt终于从夜店里钻出来的时候，清新的空气让他几乎感觉自己重获新生。他看着灯火通明的街，却仍没有感到轻松。Thomas.....

【TBC】


End file.
